Steven
Origins and Inspirations Development Backstory Not a whole lot is known about Steven’s past, mainly for the fact he doesn’t talk about it. However, it’s rumored that he was captured and held prisoner for a long time where he was subjected to much pain and torture. This is, apparently, were all his various scars and trauma came from. It probably explains why he’s so clingy to anyone who even remotely shows him kindness too… Of course, these are only rumors. The real truth is only known by Steven… At one point in time, he had a lovely wife so rightfully dubbed “My Fat Wife”, but she was tragically murdered. Being too wimpy to avenge her, Steven merely mourned her loss and tried to fill the gap by dating several different women, but most of those relationships never worked out. Fed up with heartbreak, Steven has decided to stay single for a while until he can sort his romantic life out. Due to no wife or anyone else to cling to, Steven became desperate for attention. When the local cult of whatever (I’ll figure it out eventually) showed up taking new recruits, he was lured in without a second thought. This was probably a horrible decision on his part, but he continues to believe this was the best thing to ever happen to him. The cult leader, Rooker, likes this though, and encourages Steven’s behavior. In fact, he believes that if the whole cult was made of Stevens, he could probably take over the world. He now resides in the cult’s…building…thing. Shut up, I’m still working out the details! You should know that by now. Um, and anyway, he’s taken care of relatively well there other than being sent to do all the dirty work no one else wants. He has even developed a friendship with the member Alastair, but it’s more of a fair-weather friendship. Hey, as long as he’s convinced he’s happy, I don’t guess it’s anyone’s problem. Personality Steven is cheerful, enthusiastic, and dedicated! No matter what fate befalls him due to his cult duties or whatever, he’s got a smile on his face ‘til the end. He’s a little clingy and desperate, but that’s what makes him totally adorable sometimes. He’s also a total pushover and a wimp. He’s frightened easily. He’ll give into most wishes (or threats), so it’s best you take advantage of that. Relationships My Fat Wife Rooker Alastair Bang Julian Henry Xander Other :- Steven is UBER dedicated to his cult, mostly because they’re the only people who have ever had any interest in him. Kinda like a girl who puts up with a jerky husband because she’d never had a boyfriend before. Honestly, if they told him he had to donate a kidney to stay a member, he’d do it without question. :- He gets taken advantage of a lot because of this fact, and is usually sent to do the cult work nobody else wants to do. Try and convince that creepy old guy in the woods to join the cult? The one who, once you go into his house, you’re never seen from again? Send Steven! :- Of course, he’s enthusiastic about anything he’s sent to do, and takes his orders with a smile. It’s very rare you’ll see him feeling down despite the horrible way he’s treated. :- Steven is also a dedicated vegan. Don’t get him wrong, he’s not some PETA freak or anything, he just doesn’t like meat. It was kinda ruined for him after he had to participate in sacrificing people. As for no dairy products, that’s because he’s lactose intolerant. Don’t worry though, he enjoys his celery and tofu! :- Don’t call him Steve. He hates that. It’s SteveN, got it? Good.